pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Taruna
Character Info Taruna is a warrior through and through, after winning the Second Tir'ay Tournament Taruna quickly became a squad leader (squad known as Squad Ten and Squad Taruna) and after Dva'raka War she became Warrior's Second in Command. Shortly before Black Suns attack, Shiir'fhayah stepped down from the War master position and Taruna became the new Warmaster or rather Warmistress. Thus leading the defense of Ther'avare fell on her shoulders but despite the efforts eventually Ther'avare fell to the Black Sun horde and Taruna was heavily wounded by Lady Sayatt, the tribe leader of the Black Sun horde that was attacking Ther'avare and had lead the attack on Shifaye'sindil a year earlier. Taruna was rescued from the battlefield and fled with the rest of the clan to the Nal gardens. Later she led a party in search of Badai An'Karaa. After days of scouring Chel'el'Sussoloth, the search party found found him and brought him to the Nal'sarkoth gardens along with his companion Faia. She eventually moved to Ama'varde with the rest of the clan. Taruna has continued to serve the clan as a warrior ever since. Physical Description Taruna has long white hair tied in a loose ponytail on the back of the head, she has blue eyes that fade out to gray. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 2, First moon day 10, 12/9/09) LA first panel. * (Chapter 2, Epilogue 7, 1/5/11) EA seventh panel: Taruna suggests that they search for Badai. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "War? That's exaggerated. But we should remain cautious for now." 7 votes. Chapter 2: first moon day 10. "Badai you said? Stranger things happened, m'lady. Let's go find him and check." 10 votes. Chapter 2: Epilogue 7. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Taruna was born the daughter of a vassal family that served as bodyguards to one of the independant houses in the old city. As this profession was a long-standing tradition in her family, it is not a surprising fact that her parents taught her their ways, serving as a bodyguard herself until the fall of the old City. When the City fell, she joined the group of refugees more or less unnoticed. Ashamed by her "failure" in protecting the City, she was one of the first who sold their armor and weapon in exchange fo food and tried to keep a low profile, seeing the chance to live a normal, common life. Recent events, however, caused her to reconsider and enlist herself for a more active role. Taruna is a 6' 1" tall female with vigilant eyes, blue near the pupils and shifting to Grey towards the outside. She usually wears her long white hair (with crimson hair tips) as an topknot from which a long ponytail expands. A slim carved bone diadem covers her forehead, but some hair is kept long and loose to cover most of the face in strands, as if she wants to hide behind them. Her clothes are mostly Grey or dark Grey, including her boots, her skintight trousers and her top with long, flared sleeves and exposes her belly. Due to her family training, her body is quite athletic though she is still a little bit away from a "Shiir-abs". On her belly, 4cm to the left of her bellybutton is a small vertical scar about 7cm in length, the result of a knife stab wound. Also due to her training, Taruna is good at being inconspicuous as it is a bodyguards job to be present without attracting too much attention. She rarely opens a conversation and does not seem very entertaining, but may be more conversational if she knows the other more. Smooth and calm with her behavior, she tends to avoid direct eye-contact. Character Gallery Taruna clash with Sayatt.jpg|Taruna clashes with Lady Sayatt Sayatt v taruna.PNG|Lady Sayatt defeats Taruna. Updated Taruna appearance.jpg|Taruna in her updated appearance Taruna comforts Bel.jpg|Offering emotional support to Bel'xullyn over the death of Kir'ima Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Warriors Category:Tir'ay Champions